


You Got Me

by wlwfarm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secretary Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, joohyuk is mentioned, showki are married and no one knows, side hyungkyun, they all have weird jobs I know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfarm/pseuds/wlwfarm
Summary: So, CEO Yoo Kihyun has an affair with his secretary Son Hyunwoo, no big deal, these things happen all the time. But everyone at the company knows that Hyunwoo has a very lovely husband, even if no one has ever met him. And that presents a problem, because no one wants Hyunwoo to leave his husband for their bitch of a boss. Little do they know that Hyunwoo and Kihyun have been married for years.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> so I was inspired by this pic (https://twitter.com/TeamMonbebe/status/1218004892108972033) to write a showki office au and when I showed the pic to my friend she said it looked like kihyun was proposing thus this story was born  
> english isn't my first language so if there are mistakes feel free to point them out to me. also I have no idea how a business is run lol  
> enjoy :)
> 
> edit 5/3/20  
> thank y'all for the kudos and lovely comments!! it makes me ridiculously happy that y'all liked this fic! im so glad i found monsta x because monbebe are the sweetest most caring people i've ever met so thank you for letting me be part of this fandom <3

Son Hyunwoo is a man who isn’t easily swayed by rumours. Be those about himself or others. He is honest, and kind, reliable and trustworthy. He doesn’t like to get caught up in rumours because other people’s business isn’t his to gossip about. And it definitely wouldn’t be fair to spread rumours about them.

But sometimes he does get swayed.

“Minhyuk and Changkyun are convinced you’re cheating on your wife. I overheard them talking about it in the break room.” Hyunwoo says when he steps into CEO Yoo Kihyun’s office.

The CEO looks up from the documents he is reading. He blinks at his secretary.

“I don’t have a wife, you of all people should know that, Hyunwoo.” He says. He picks up a pen to make some notes on one of the documents so Hyunwoo can correct it later.

“Yes, but here is the best part.” Hyunwoo continues. “They think you’re cheating on your wife. With _me_.”

Kihyun drops the pen and stares at Hyunwoo. “Oh.”

“Yes, _‘oh’_.” Hyunwoo chuckles lightly. He sits down in one of the chairs by the floor to ceiling windows in Kihyun’s spacious office and gives Kihyun an amused little smile. “I mean, it is true, you _are_ married. And you _are_ sleeping with me.”

Kihyun smiles back at him and leans back in his chair. “Let’s forget the minor detail that I am married to you, shall we?” He chuckles.

“They don’t know that.”

“And they can never find out. Everyone will think I hired you because you’re my husband.”

“You didn’t?” Hyunwoo fakes surprise.

“Son Hyunwoo, you were the most qualified for this job out of all the 37 applicants, and you know it.” Honestly, this is a bit of a sore spot for Kihyun. His husband is a qualified man, has successfully worked as a secretary for two major companies, and has even done work as a personal assistant for Kihyun’s friend Min Yoongi, Co-CEO of Bangtan Enterprises. So Hyunwoo selling himself short like that is not something Kihyun appreciates. He is good at what he does, managing everyone’s schedules, taking and transferring calls, and basically running the whole company because Kihyun’s employees apparently are idiots who have nothing better to do than gossip about their boss in the break room.

But Hyunwoo only chuckles, because he is a laid back guy like that and doesn’t take shitty rumours to heart. “Yes, Dear, you told me before. I was only teasing you.” He gets up to stand beside Kihyun’s chair and puts a hand on his shoulder to lightly caress it. “But what are we going to do about this situation?”

“Nothing.” Kihyun sags back into his chair and closes his eyes, enjoying his husbands touch. “Let them think whatever they want. It’s not like I would be the first CEO to cheat on their spouse with their secretary. And those two shouldn’t be concerned about us sleeping together anyway, with Minhyuk making eyes at the new intern. And Changkyun is definitely fucking Hyungwon from Financing. I saw them sneaking out of the copy room the other day.”

“I didn’t know you knew about those two.” Hyunwoo says.

“They aren’t being subtle at all. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole building knows by now.”

#

Hyungwon doesn’t hate his job. It’s boring, but he is good at it and he doesn’t hate it.

He is the Manager of Financing in the Accounting and Financing Department of Monbebe Enterprises, and he is proud to say he worked hard for this position. He has his own cubicle and oversees five employees and he likes it.

But what he likes most about his job is that from his desk he has a view of the Foreign Affairs department, meaning he can see into Changkyun’s cubicle.

Changkyun is a few years younger than Hyungwon, and he is the head of Foreign Affairs. His skills in communication and fluency in four different languages are what made him eligible for his job, and his flirting skills and deep voice are what made him eligible for Hyungwon’s heart.

And bed.

But the thing they have is very fresh, and neither of them have a lot of time to meet outside of work. So that’s why Hyungwon finds himself in the copy room, pressing Changkyun against the brand new copy machine, kissing him senseless.

Changkyun makes these little soft noises when Hyungwon kisses behind his ear and it makes Hyungwon’s head spin. He thinks about taking Changkyun’s shirt off, but then he hears someone opening the door to the copy room and he quickly lets go of Changkyun and turns around to busy himself with the folders on the shelf next to the copier.

Changkyun is pressing random buttons on the copier, trying and failing to look busy. It’s honestly endearing but Hyungwon doesn’t have time to dwell on that thought because the intruder starts to speak.

“You two need to tone it the fuck down, we have a Management meeting in five, and Hyunwoo sent me to see what you two are up to.” Minhyuk hisses at them. He looks pissed, but Hyungwon has been his friend for years and he knows Minhyuk probably finds the whole situation amusing.

Changkyun’s cheeks are a little red.

“Get out, we’ll be there in two.” Hyungwon says.

“Rude. I will tell Hyunwoo about this.” Minhyuk pouts.

“Then I will tell him about how you always steal cookies from the break room.” Hyungwon counters and that effectively shuts his friend up.

“Fine, but don’t miss this meeting.” He says and walks out the copy room.

“He is my best friend, but he can honestly be such pain in the ass sometimes.” Hyungwon groans, turning towards Changkyun.

Changkyun laughs and the sound of it turns Hyungwon’s inside to mush.

“Come on,” Changkyun says, “Let’s go.” And he walks past Hyungwon, lightly tapping his hand against Hyungwon’s cheek, and out the door.

And Hyungwon can only follow him.

#

Everyone knows that Hoseok has a big heart. Everyone also knows Hoseok has big muscles. Hoseok works hard for those. The muscles, that is. The heart he was born with.

But maybe he also works on his big heart. Because he likes to take care of his coworkers, no matter if they are younger or older. Help Minhyuk go over job applications in his free time. Bring an overworked Hyunwoo a fresh cup of coffee. It is just something he does automatically.

He helps people. And he cares. He wants to know how their day is going. And he remembers.

So when he meets Jooheon, the intern, in the elevator on his way down to his office he is confused for a moment because he thought he heard Hyunwoo mention he put Jooheon to work on the third floor this week.

“Jooheon, honey, where are you going? Aren’t you supposed to be with the IT department?” He asks.

Jooheon smiles his signature dimpled smile at him. “IT Manager Kim sent me to get coffee. Would you like one too, Security Manager Lee?” And it’s sweet how the kid is so excited for a coffee run but he shouldn’t be, Hoseok thinks.

“Joohoney, you shouldn’t be on coffee runs for the IT department. They have coffee in the break room, and you are not anyones PA.” Hoseok puts a hand on Jooheon’s shoulder and gives him a warm smile. “I will speak with IT Manager Kim, and we will find something else for you to do.”

The elevator doors open to the first floor and Hoseok steers a confused Jooheon down the corridor to the security department.

“I don’t mind getting coffee for everyone. Honestly, it is no problem at all.” Jooheon says.

But Hoseok doesn’t want to hear it and so the two of them make for the first floor break room where Hoseok knows there is a small mountain of doughnuts waiting to be eaten. Jooheon is a sweet kid and he needs to be spoiled, Hoseok decides. And he’s going to fight anyone who dares to send the kid on a coffee run.

#

Hyunwoo knows he shouldn’t think too much about the rumour about him having an affair with the boss. Because, well it’s a rumour, and it isn’t even true. Sort of.

But he can’t help but think too much about it when everyone is constantly looking at him weirdly.

Like they pity him for sleeping with the boss. Or maybe even envy. Hyunwoo doesn’t really know what the stares mean but it makes him feel uneasy.

And it’s not like he can do anything about it. Because denying having a thing with the CEO would be a lie, but telling the truth would probably cost him his job.

And he likes his job. He likes working for Kihyun, the CEO, his husband. He likes taking care of him, be it at home or at work. He likes bringing him coffee and making sure he doesn’t overwork himself. It’s one of the reasons he applied for this job in the first place.

Admittedly, working as a PA for Min Yoongi at Bangtan Enterprises had been great. But when Kihyun mentioned that they needed a secretary at his company, Hyunwoo immediately told him he wanted to apply for it.

With both their packed daily schedules they never had much time for each other, and the idea of working at the same company had been something Hyunwoo was looking forward to. It was a great plan, but it forced them to hide the status of their relationship in front of their colleagues. And sometimes keeping that up that wasn’t easy.

For example when Kihyun looks tired during a rather long meeting and all Hyunwoo wants to do is hold his hand in support.

Or when Kihyun is so engrossed in his work that Hyunwoo wants to fondly smile at him and drop a kiss on his husbands head.

Maybe they aren’t being subtle enough because apparently some people are convinced the CEO has an affair with his secretary. And that thought doesn’t sit well with Hyunwoo.

#

It is 1 am on a Thursday night and Kihyun is finally at home, in bed, about to go to sleep. Hyunwoo comes out of the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder.

“Hoseok came to speak to me this morning.” Hyunwoo says, so Kihyun sits up against the headboard and prepares for a work related conversation with his husband. “He is concerned about me, because he heard I’m having an affair with the boss.”

Hyunwoo looks genuinely concerned. And Kihyun knows how he feels because Hoseok is not only their colleague but also their friend.

“What did you tell him?” He asks Hyunwoo carefully.

“I tried to deny it but he just told me to take care of myself and end this affair.”

Kihyun sighs. He likes Hoseok but that man can be overbearing at times. “Hoseok is too nice for his own good.”

Hyunwoo gets into the bed next to Kihyun. “We need to do something. Yesterday, Hyungwon gave me a pat on the back and said _‘tough luck, buddy’_.”

Kihyun turns slightly and turns off the lamp by his bedside. “Let me handle it, Honey.”

“Don’t fire anyone over this, I will leave you if you do.” Kihyun hears Hyunwoo say behind him but his tone is light and Kihyun knows he doesn’t mean it.

“You wouldn’t.” He says anyway and smiles into his pillow.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Because they both know Kihyun is soft for his employees.

Kihyun turns around and snuggles close to his husband.

Hyunwoo turns off the light.

#

Minhyuk is ready.

He has cleaned his desk and rearranged the pictures of his dog on it. His cubicle looks nice and tidy and Minhyuk is little proud of himself. He is about to give his computer screen one last cleaning when he hears Jooheon’s voice behind him.

“Hello, HR Manager Lee. Secretary Son sent me to work in your department this week.” Minhyuk turns around to see the chubby cheeked intern stand by his cubicle.

This is what he was preparing for all morning. He’s got this.

He knows Jooheon is cute. He has met him several time since he started his internship, and every time so far has been a delight. But having him here in his office, with his hands clasped together in front of him, looking all innocent and sweet, has Minhyuk reeling.

Damn. He’s going to have to ask him out. And soon. Before anyone else can.

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and smiles his brightest most sincere smile at Jooheon.

“Welcome to Human Resources, Honey Joohoney!” He says. “You can call me Minhyuk. Let’s get to know each other a little better.”

Jooheon looks a little confused but his blush tells Minhyuk he isn’t against this whole situation.

Minhyuk slings an arm around the intern and steers him towards the elevator. “How do you feel about coffee?”

#

“Changkyun, you should go to Japan and see what is happening in our Japanese branch.”

“Yes, CEO Yoo.”

“Good,” Kihyun turns his eyes down to the stack of documents Hyunwoo just gave him to sign. They are almost done with their Friday meeting and Kihyun is ready to just sign off on anything he is given and go home.

“I’ll have Secretary Hyunwoo book you a flight for tonight. I’m aware it is Friday and you would rather spent your weekend at home, but this needs to be dealt with as soon as possible.”

“No, CEO Yoo, it is no problem at all. But I would like to make a request.” Kihyun hears Changkyun say.

“Go on.” Kihyun says without looking up from the document in front of him.

“I would like to take Financing Manager Hyungwon with me. He is fluent in Japanese and I’m sure he would be of help over there.”

Kihyun looks up in surprise. “Aren’t you fluent in Japanese yourself? I remember you attended several seminars to learn Japanese for the launch of our oversea project.”

“Uhhh—” Changkyun stares at Hyungwon across the table like maybe he has a plausible answer for the CEO. Kihyun sees Hyungwon shrug at Changkyun like the idiot he is.

“My Japanese is not fluent enough for this.” Changkyun finally says but it sounds more like a question.

Kihyun sighs and brings his hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose. He is surprised those two were bold enough to ask for this, but Kihyun has to admit they had balls to even bring it up in the first place. And nothing speaks against Hyungwon accompanying Changkyun to Japan. He might even be of help as their Finance Manager seeing that Changkyun primarily has to go overseas because of trouble with the financial records in their newly established Japanese branch.

Additionally, a tiny little part of Kihyun’s brain supplies, this might be the perfect distraction from his own problem. Let Changkyun and Hyungwon go to Japan together, it will surely be the most gossiped about topic for at least a week.

“Fine, Changkyun, you can take Hyungwon to Japan.” Kihyun sighs again.

“On the bright side, we will save money by only having to pay for one room, anyway.” He mutters under his breath quietly enough for only Hyunwoo and Minhyuk on either side of him to hear. Minhyuk gives a short laugh.

“What was that, CEO Yoo?” Changkyun asks, curiously looking at the CEO.

“Nothing. This meeting is over. You’re all dismissed.”

“CEO Yoo,” Minhyuk says when everyone except him, Hyunwoo and Kihyun have left the conference room. “You are aware that you just sent those two on a company paid couples weekend, right?”

“Shut it, Minhyuk, I am well aware. Also, this is your fault anyway!”

“Excuse me, how is this my fault?”

“You are in charge of hiring people and you clearly hired a bunch of idiots who have nothing better to do than have not-so-secret sex on the copier and use the company’s travel budged for a romantic weekend away.”

#

Changkyun is happy.

His weekend had been great. Despite having to go on a business trip to Japan. Despite having to sit in a meeting on a sunny Saturday afternoon, having to listen to people he really didn’t want to listen to outside of work.

Because CEO Yoo had sent Hyungwon to accompany him on this trip. Because they had spent their free time going on dates in Tokyo and talking about their future.

And Hyungwon had told him he was sick and tired of only having enough time with each other for quick handjobs in the copy room. Hyungwon told him he wanted to have a relationship with Changkyun. A real relationship.

So, yes, Changkyun is happy. So happy that on Monday morning he runs head first into Hoseok, because he was thinking about Hyungwon’s smile.

Hoseok doesn’t even stumble. He just holds Changkyun by his arms to steady him.

“Changkyun, sweetie, are you alright?” He asks.

“Yes, yes. Sorry Hoseok. I wasn’t looking were I was going.”

“I can see that.”

Hoseok studies him for a while. Then he says “Hyungwon, huh?”

Changkyun groans. “How does everyone know?”

Hoseok chuckles. “You two aren’t being very subtle. And after the stunt you pulled in last Friday’s meeting the news of you two fucking pretty much reached the whole building.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Oh, my sweet Changkyun. No, it’s not bad. I’m very happy for you, we all are.” Hoseok’s smile is blinding.

“Thanks, Hoseok.” And Changkyun means it. Hoseok’s opinion matters a lot to him.

“So, tell me, is Hyungwon good to you? Because if he isn’t I swear I will beat that noodle man to dust.”

And Changkyun laughs. Yes, he is very happy.

#

Kihyun is stressed and tired. And maybe a little bit pissed off.

He has had a wonderful weekend at home, with his husband. They had two days for themselves, to spend time with just each other, and go on long walks with their dog. Everything had been perfect.

But then the Marketing Team messed up and Kihyun was reminded of why he never takes more than one day off at a time. Because someone will mess up and then Kihyun will have to clean up the whole thing.

He has been in his office for hours, feeling done with the week already and it is only Monday morning.

He thinks about Hyunwoo who now has to run around and do double the work he usually does. His sweet, hardworking secretary and husband Son Hyunwoo, who has never done anything wrong in his life ever. Kihyun should know. He has known him since their university days, and has been married to him for almost three years.

And speaking of Hyunwoo, the whole topic of the rumours still weighs on Kihyun’s mind.

Last week the most talked about topic in the break room had been the Japan trip starring their young Foreign Affairs Manager and the bean sprout man, their Financing Manager. But apparently those two decided to finally make things official and now everyone was back on the story of CEO Yoo and his Secret Secretary Affair.

Kihyun hates it.

His employees have no right to talk about his private life. It does not concern them whom he marries or has an affair with.

Not that he is actually having an affair in first place.

But even if he did, it is none of their business.

This is all Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s fault. He should fire those two gossipy idiots. Or maybe give them some more work to keep them busy.

So he calls in Minhyuk and yells at him some. And when Minhyuk has left he calls his Marketing Manager on the phone and yells some more.

And maybe that’s unethical but Kihyun is stressed and tired. And definitely a little bit pissed off.

#

Minhyuk sees Changkyun and Jooheon sit in the break room over cups of coffee and a tray of red velvet cupcakes. They are goofing around like long time friends, Jooheon is singing some old American pop song and Changkyun is drumming a beat with chopsticks on the table.

“Changkyun!” Minhyuk barks as he walks into the room. Startled, Changkyun abruptly drops the chopsticks. “CEO Yoo wants the business proposal for the European market translated and on his desk by 2 o’clock.”

“Since when does he send you to harass his employees. Isn’t that Hyunwoo’s job?” Changkyun has a lazy smile on his face while he leans back in his chair, apparently not bothered by any deadlines.

“Well, Changkyun,” Minhyuk says punctuating every word, “Hyunwoo is busy fixing the mess the Marketing Team pulled over the weekend. And by the way,” he adds, “CEO Yoo is in a bad mood today. He was yelling at me, more than usual. And his tie is all crooked which is never a good sign.”

“Shit.” Changkyun jumps up from his chair. “I have to go, the CEO is a scary man when he is in a bad mood.” And he leaves the break room to go get his work done on time, throwing a “Sorry, man, see ya.” at Jooheon.

Minhyuk turns to Jooheon and feels his heart melt at the sight of the frightened intern. He gives him his most reassuring smile.

“Joohoney, you’re an angel, please eat as many cupcakes as you like. And if you want to, later you can ask Hyungwon in Accounting if he can explain our budgeting system to you, alright? Only If you want to, of course, don’t overwork yourself.”

“I’m not overworked, it’s actually the opposite.” Jooheon says, confused, but Minhyuk doesn’t hear him. He is already out the door, ready to let out some steam by shouting at some more employees.

#

“I’m not having an affair with CEO Yoo.”

“But you’re sleeping with him.” Hoseok states.

“I—“ Hyunwoo takes a deep breath. They are having a quick coffee break in Hoseok’s office. It is a day after the fiasco with the Marketing Team and frankly Hyunwoo is a little tired. He decides here and now is a good as time as any to tell his friend about him and Kihyun.

“Hoseok, We’re married.”

“I know you are.” Hoseok says, “CEO Yoo wears a wedding ring and Minhyuk said he heard him talk to his spouse on the phone once. And I know you have a husband, Hyunwoo. I mean I have never met him but you told me about him and he sounds like a lovely person.” He looks at Hyunwoo a little offended. “I would like to meet that mystery man of yours one day, you know.”

“No, Hoseok, you don’t understand.” Hyunwoo sighs. “CEO Yoo and I are married. To each other.”

Hoseok stops his coffee cup half way to his lips. “What are you talking about?”

“CEO Yoo, I mean Kihyun, and I are married. Have been for years. Three to be exact.”

“Oh.” A long pause. Hoseok looks at him with an open mouth. “Wait. You’re married to CEO Yoo? Our boss Yoo Kihyun?”

“Yeah.” is all Hyunwoo can say. He lowers his gaze to his empty coffee cup on the table.

“Wow.” breathes Hoseok across from him.

“We didn’t want to tell people because then everyone would think Kihyun only hired me because I’m his husband.” Hyunwoo admits.

“I don’t think anyone would think that.” Hoseok says. It surprises Hyunwoo a little and he looks up to look at his friend. Hoseok has a smile on his face. “Minhyuk and CEO Yoo wouldn’t have hired you if you weren’t the best.” He continues.

“I guess you’re right.” Hyunwoo says. He feels a little lighter now.

#

It’s one of those rare times they both have time for a proper lunch break.

Kihyun took Hyunwoo to Hyunwoo’s favourite lunch place and is now watching his husband happily devour a burger.

“Apparently Hoseok caught the guy sneaking around the second floor last night, and when the guy tried to fight him Hoseok knocked him out, while profoundly apologising for hurting him.”

Kihyun is telling Hyunwoo about the break in last night. Hyunwoo hadn’t had time to get details about it since he had been busy taking phone calls all morning.

“Why is he Head of Security again?” Hyunwoo asks between bites of his burger. “I mean I like him, he’s my friend, but he is clearly too soft-hearted for this job.

”Kihyun winces. He stares at the steak on his own plate. “Because he is a sweetheart and I couldn’t say no?”

Hyunwoo take a bite of his burger and stares at Kihyun with his eyebrows raised.

“Alright. Okay.” Kihyun lowers his fork and looks at his husband. “It’s because he’s ripped as fuck and looks the part.” He states matter of factly. “And he is hot. Honestly, If I wasn’t married to you I would bang him.”

“Kihyun!” Hyunwoo looks a little shocked, his cheeks are full of food and he honestly looks adorable trying to keep the food in his mouth.

“Oh, don’t be like that!” Kihyun says, but he feels a slight blush on his face. “You would too!”

Hyunwoo chews, swallows and then opens his mouth to protest but then seems to change his mind.“You’re probably right.”

“I told him about us.” Hyunwoo adds after a while. “About our marriage, I mean.”

Kihyun seems to contemplate the information. “You told Hoseok that we’re married.”

“You’re mad.”

“I’m not mad. I guess it had to come out at some point.” Kihyun takes a sip of his red wine. “What did he say?”

“He was happy I felt comfortable enough to tell him about it.” Hyunwoo reaches his hand over the table to hold one of Kihyun’s. “And he told me we should get over ourselves and tell everyone. Well, not in those words exactly, he was way nicer about it.”

Kihyun sighs. “Maybe it is indeed time for us to tell them.” He tightens his hold on Hyunwoo’s hand.

“Maybe it is.” Hyunwoo smiles.

#

The Monday morning meeting is almost over but Kihyun has one last point to bring up.

“Last but not least I would like to announce that my private life is own my business, and no one in this company is entitled to any information on it.” Kihyun sends what he hopes is a death glare at his employees. Especially Changkyun and Minhyuk. It seems to work because both of them look mortified and are sinking deeper in their chairs.

“But,” Kihyun continues with a sigh, “I would like to make an exception today and state that I am married to Secretary Hyunwoo.” He leans back in his chair for a dramatic pause.  
“Any questions?” He adds and watches his employees descend into chaos.

“How long have you been married?” Hyungwon asks, he seems to be the only one who isn’t overly bothered by the news.

“Three years.” Kihyun says and looks over at Hyunwoo, who is smiling proudly at him.

“When is the anniversary? Can we throw a party?” Minhyuk shouts from down the table.

“Question time is over, you’re all dismissed!”

Minhyuk groans. None of Kihyun’s dismissed employees move.

“All of you owe me money now.” Jooheon quips from his chair in the back. Everyone in the room whips their head around to stare at him in surprise. Someone, presumably Changkyun, snickers.

“Get back to work, all of you! Or I will start firing people!” Kihyun barks. That effectively has everyone jump out of their chairs and scramble out the door, ready to get back to work.

“You wouldn’t.” Hyunwoo says, once everyone is out and the glass door is shut.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Kihyun grins at his husband. “But it’s fun to mess with them.”

#

Things don’t change much around the company after everyone finds out about CEO Yoo Kihyun and his Secretary Son Hyunwoo’s marriage.

Minhyuk will occasionally make a lewd comment when he sees Hyunwoo close the CEOs office door behind himself.

Or Hoseok will always wink and smile when he sees them come into work together.

And Hyungwon will sometimes voluntarily take the stairs when he sees them together in the elevator, instead of telling them to hold it.

So things mostly stay the same.

Honestly, the biggest change happens when they decide to permanently hire Jooheon and he becomes part of the HR department. Because HR Manager Lee Minhyuk will not stop flirting with his new employee and Jooheon will not stop blushing and smiling. And they will not stop cuddling and being cute on the couch in the break room.

But that is a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @babyblu_ish I'd love to make some friends <3


End file.
